


【卜岳】the Winter Floods 凛冬汹涌

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】the Winter Floods 凛冬汹涌

1  
与其说卜凡从上飞机起就浑浑噩噩的，倒不如说从岳明辉拉着他的手把他推进车门那时起，他就已经魂飞天外了。

两年没见，除了把一头白金毛染回了黑色，岳明辉并没有什么变化，甚至还因此显得乖顺年轻几分，好像这两年时光只有卜凡一个人在变化，也只有他自己一个人在煎熬。

卜凡想过很多次，如果他们再度见面，他要如何对待岳明辉。  
要拥抱他、亲吻他、操翻他，要无视他、践踏他、逼迫他，还要质问他，哀求他，原谅他。  
但卜凡总不愿意承认，在这样的结局之下，再度相见之时，也许他同样还会是站在原地被迫接受事情发生的那一个。  
也许岳明辉会拥抱他、亲吻他，甚至岳明辉还会哀求他，但最可能的结果是岳明辉像过去两年中做的那样：无视他。  
在所有噩梦的终点，卜凡都看见自己一层一层剥开岳明辉的内心，那里面满满当当塞满了他的逻辑、阅历和布局，唯独没有一丁点自己。  
但这乱局之中依然只有岳明辉出现在他眼前，天降神兵一样的哥哥，突然拯救不知所措的他，和以前的时时刻刻一样。甚至比以前还要稳重，比以前还要迷人，拉着他登上了国际航班，将他抱在自己散发着安神香气的怀里，一路把他带到这个异国小镇的屋子前。

“妈妈！”屋门一打开，一个小孩就迅速窜出来紧紧搂住了岳明辉。

“哎哟宝宝，你妈刚坐了十几个小时飞机，这腰真不行了。”岳明辉边把行李往家里推边摸李英超的脑袋

“我帮你捶！”李英超跃跃欲试地说着，边往外探头：“就这一个行李啊？咋还有个人呢？这谁啊？土特产吗？”

岳明辉哭笑不得地把李英超赶了回去，说道：“那是你哥哥，叫卜凡。”

神经高度紧张的卜凡骤然听到自己的名字，回过神来，看见眼前的漂亮男孩，又恍惚想起刚才隐约听到的一声妈妈，如五雷轰顶，心中已经开始自我说服这个孩子的鼻子长得跟我挺像的。

“凡哥好，你就这一个行李啊？”李英超拿出主人翁的架势假装乖巧地待客。

“啊？啊？哦哦，对，就这一个，哦，不是，不是我的。”卜凡咋一听李英超叫喊他哥，心已经不知碎成几瓣，思绪愈发混乱，回答得颠三倒四。

“哎，白长这么大个子，可惜是个傻子。”李英超感慨一声，被已经放下行李箱的岳明辉捉住了命运的后颈肉。

“说什么呢？有这么编排哥哥的吗？”岳明辉掐了掐李英超，又亲昵地把他搂在怀里问：“这几天好好吃饭了吗？不许撒谎啊，我等等查你糖罐去。”

李英超兴奋地说：“吃了！吃得可好了！洋哥让人给我送了那个羊排，腌得好好的，放烤箱烤了就能吃，我还给你们留了根羊腿！哇，我还自己买了那个冰棒，太邪恶了，那个味道，甜菜根你知道吗？你等等尝尝，肯定会怀疑人生！”

“哎，还是我们宝贝贴心，我还寻思着回来只能捞个面吃了呢。”岳明辉笑着搂着李英超往里走，回头一看发现卜凡没跟上，便开口招呼他：“凡子，还愣着干嘛，快进屋，不冷的吗？”

多好啊，可惜不是我的，卜凡心想。

他的心慢慢平静下来，走进屋子，转身锁好门，脱下大衣，挂在架子上，从大衣口袋中掏出已经没电很久的手机放在门廊的钥匙盘里。

“去洗个澡吧，”岳明辉说：“拖鞋鞋柜开了自己拿那双棕的。那间是浴室，向东拧是热水，衣橱里面有毛巾和内衣，北边柜子最上面有套大点的衣服，你先凑合着穿。”

“洗完出来饭就好了，”岳明辉补充道，又问：“你有什么想吃的吗？我给你买去，超市不远。”

“不用了，这样就很好。”卜凡回答。

浴室不是很大，浴缸也逼仄。卜凡很疲惫，但不想让他们久等，便打算冲个澡就好。他走到洗脸台前，犹豫了一下，到底还是打开了柜子。  
里面只有一套全新未拆封的牙杯牙刷和剃须刀。  
也对，卜凡自嘲地想，这又不是主卧的厕所，谁会把洗漱的东西放在客房厕所，如果真有什么，也看不出来。

带着硫磺味的热水冲在身上很舒服，皮肤自然而然地被温泉水滋润，心情仿佛也能够因此而舒展。卜凡强迫自己放空地享受当下，不去想国内晦暗的局势，也不去想自己和岳明辉之间到底是什么，但记忆依然不由自主地被拉回八年之前，他第一次出国来找岳明辉。

那时候他天天在家念叨要找哥哥，真哥哥有朝一日终于听不下去，一股脑办好签证把他踢到了国外。

卜凡当了十几年二皇子，上哪都有人照顾，但这次倒梗着头非要自己一个人去。最后家里也拧不过他，说要提前通知岳明辉接机，他也不肯，心里隐秘地希望自己能站在哥哥面前，自豪地说：“吓一跳吧？我自己来找你啦。”

但是最后这惊喜也没成功，毕竟还是未成年人，卜氏夫妇表面上说不让岳明辉去接机，暗地里还是打了电话通知。

岳明辉开着车停在茫然看着地图的卜凡身边，痞子似的摇下车窗对他吹口哨，事后还理直气壮地狡辩：“哎哟不是，我也没接机啊，我这不是路上走着走着捡了个宝贝回来吗？”

他一屁股坐上哥哥的床，惊奇地感叹：“哎哥，你这屋子怎么这么干净，不像话啊。”

岳明辉不好意思地挠了挠头：“这不是想着你要来了嘛，赶紧收拾了一下。”

他心里很高兴，感觉哥哥对自己颇为重视。又看到哥哥手上惨兮兮地贴满了创口贴，追问半天岳明辉才吞吞吐吐说是打印纸拉的口子，他又好气又好笑，感觉这个哥哥实在是手笨，还死要面子，就自告奋勇且谁都拦不住地做起饭来，结果触发了烟雾报警器，两个人狼狈地挨了房东好一会儿骂。

但是他还是很开心，虽然自己做的只不过是一道可乐鸡翅，但岳明辉还是哎哟哎哟地把他夸得跟三十年功底的国家一级厨师一样，听得他面红耳赤，当即抱了个拳，又被哥哥搂进怀里好一顿揉搓。

吃饱了饭，两个人也懒得收东西，一桌乱七八糟的餐具就堆着，两个人瘫在沙发上，你靠着我我靠着你，腿伸得直直的，就那么坐着，也不玩手机，也不看电视。

两人坐了没一会儿又开始没事找事地相互挤来挤去，岳明辉趁他不备挠他痒痒肉，他气得跳起来，一把把岳明辉按在沙发背上揍：“我说你这个老岳，胆子见长啊！”

谁知岳明辉突然一把把他抱进怀里，他的头紧紧贴在岳明辉锁骨上，感觉岳明辉把他抱得死死的，几乎要喘不过气来，然后才深深吸了口气把手松开点，说：“哥哥真是想你。”

也许岳明辉只是一时耍了个滑头要他放过他，但就是冲着这句想你，接下去的两年卜凡没少往国外跑，直到十六岁的时候在岳明辉的小公寓里分化，终于名正言顺地搬到岳明辉身边，跟着自己的Omega住到了一块。

太热了，卜凡想，太温暖了，该死的温泉水。

卜凡擦干净身上的水，穿好衣服，走出浴室，看到岳明辉正张罗着把烤盘端上桌子，那小孩坐在桌前摇头晃脑地拿个叉子卷意大利面玩。

“哥！你出来了，来坐这儿！”小孩用力拍了拍身边的椅子，卜凡应了一声便坐下了。

“你是不是还没跟你凡哥自我介绍？”岳明辉戴着厚手套端着烤得喷香羊腿来到桌边，示意李英超把垫子放好。

“哦，”李英超乖乖地照办，冲卜凡露出一个灿烂的笑容说：“我叫李英超，小名灵超，我岳叔是我妈妈，你叫我弟弟就好了。”

“讲的什么乱七八糟的，”岳明辉头疼地叹了口气，自己解释道：“这是我养子，今年刚刚十六岁，这小子平时叫我都瞎叫，你叫小弟叫超儿都行。”

“不是你生的啊？”卜凡呆呆地问。

“那我不得十岁就怀上了啊？”岳明辉失笑，停顿了一下又对着他俩说：“你俩先吃，我把锅里的盛起来。”

卜凡讪讪点头，不一会儿看见一盘可乐鸡翅放到了自己面前，他怔怔抬起头看着岳明辉。

“做不得好，凑合吃。”岳明辉笑着说，如同往昔一样，羞涩地抿着嘴笑，带着一点不知为谁而盛开的期待。

卜凡的眼泪突然落下，在李英超大惊小怪的呼声中无法自制地哭成一个傻子。  
  
2.  
然而记忆当然是因人而异的，卜凡把独自出国探亲的经历视为自己心理成年的起点，但岳明辉对那段日子的感受远要复杂得多。

那时候他才刚满十八岁不久，卜氏夫妇要他出国，对阳光下的卜凡的解释是：要送干哥哥岳明辉去接受更优质的教育。  
但阴影里的三人心知肚明，这只是为了卜氏版图扩张而布下的一小颗棋子，顺便也为卜凡培养一个更好的保镖。

学是真的在上，但教的内容就不像什么工程啊建筑啊那样人畜无害且造福社会。

卜凡来找他的时候，训练大概已经进行了半年，在那所残酷的学校中，他才逐渐明白自己从小所受的杀手训练其实都是野路子，有效归有效，但不怎么科学。  
而所谓科学，在这里的意思就是要精准地折磨你的每一块肌肉，还要精准地牢牢地把握你的每一丝恐惧。

股东卜氏夫妇的接机要求突如其来，他因此得到了一个短暂的假期，他从训练场回到宿舍，找了半天创口贴来掩饰手上的刀伤，又惶惶担心卜凡会不会要看他的伤口，焦虑地直啃手指。

他走进自己大半年没住过的公寓，看着屋里一片整齐毫无人气，就开始用自己在学校里学到的知识伪装这是一个青春期男孩住着的公寓，还要二重伪装：这是一个知道弟弟要来所以很兴奋的青春期男孩住的公寓。

散落的纸巾团，没摆整齐的球鞋，书里夹的草稿纸，满屋子的烟味和一点点没擦干净的勺子上的水痕。

他学得很好，当卜凡对他感慨这屋子挺干净时，他就知道自己是个很好的学生。

如果你能骗过一个真心爱你的人，世上还有谁能够逃离你的骗局？  
看到卜凡呆头呆脑地顶着傻瓜头发型看地图时，岳明辉的心不可避免地多跳了几下，故乡在卜凡身上苏醒了。  
然而在之后的相处中他也渐渐明白，虽然他的肉体短暂地逃离了地狱般的训练生活，但他的一部分灵魂肯定被留在了那里。  
在嬉笑打闹间，他眼前闪现的依然是训练场上横飞的带血门牙，皮肤被摩擦的颤动勾起他关于酷刑的回忆。所以他终于忍不住伸出手去把弟弟拥入怀中，好像能够借这一点温度弥补失去的灵魂。

“哥哥真是想你。”他说，在话说出口的那一瞬间他突然感到轻松，不对弟弟撒谎的感觉真是太好了。

“哎哎宝贝怎么啦？”岳明辉手忙脚乱地去给卜凡擦眼泪，被卜凡一把拉到腿上坐着方便他埋头哭，弟弟短短的头发扎得岳明辉下巴痒痒的。

“别看啊儿子别看，眼睛捂好了。”岳明辉忙里偷闲指挥李英超把眼睛捂上。

“我要看，我都分化了，我成年了！”李英超假模假样地捂着眼睛，露出了好大两条逢。

“不承认自己没满十八是吧？你要没了未成年人保护法这座庙看我等等怎么收拾你。”岳明辉恶狠狠地威胁。

李英超怪叫一声端起盘子就跑到了自己房间，啪地一声关上门，留他们俩自己在餐厅坐着。

衣襟已经湿透了，怀里的卜凡还在抽噎，岳明辉只好慢慢放出自己的信息素，舒缓的气息一如从前地安抚住了卜凡，卜凡抬起头细细亲吻他的唇。

“你把我的标记祛了？”卜凡摸着他的后颈喃喃问。

见岳明辉并没有要回答的意思，卜凡干净利索地转换了话题：“你咋知道要去救我？”

这下岳明辉倒是坦然承认了：“之前你打那游戏比赛，我还去现场看过你，你出了这么大一档子事，肯定要去接你。”

卜凡听得心里一酸，眼泪又要掉下来，忙又亲了几口岳明辉，止住眼泪才问他：“那你知道家里怎么样了？”

岳明辉叹了口气说知道。

铁拳之下，卜氏大厦一朝倾倒，树倒猢狲散，飞鸟各投林。卜氏夫妇涉黑罪名锒铛入狱，现在还在审查起诉期间，见不着人，也没什么消息。

他哥倒是早早转移，但同样见不着人，还有消息说是准备通缉了，不知道正躲在什么犄角旮旯的地方谋划，自身难保得连亲弟弟也顾不上了。

还好卜凡一直干干净净没有参与其中，在程序中走了一遭，没什么事情就又出来了。

但最糟糕的事情莫过于飞来横祸。

狮子尸体吸引了整个省的豺狼，连外省的虎豹们都蠢蠢欲动，这样的关头谁还会管一只小狮子吃没吃饱，睡没睡好？

岳明辉作为卜氏夫妇的前养子、卜凡的前保镖、前干哥哥和前Omega，在这个时候确实感觉义不容辞，情上到底怎么样那也就先拎到一边。

恰好李振洋来了个消息，说洗牌的战火已经烧到了A市，卜凡作为二皇子恐怕要被遗老们拱上台去，岳明辉当即吩咐李英超注意安全，小心水电，拎上包就去抢人了。

“你爸妈的情况你也基本知道，现在没什么变化，我听里边说资料太多，也有求情的，开庭怕是还要等一段时间。”  
岳明辉心疼地摸着卜凡的耳朵说：“你哥那边，老实说，我心里也没谱，这时候，没有消息就是最好的消息，咱们静观其变。”

卜凡接着问：“那省内局势怎么样？”  
岳明辉倒是没想到卜凡还会接着关心眼下的乱局，想了想就向他解释，其实自己对省内局势也是道听途说，毕竟这两年他专心在国外带孩子。

实际上理由不止这些，他没说的是，虽然一直有个内应李振洋传递消息，但李振洋毕竟已经是星轨的一把手，讲起话来越发简明扼要，不是大事不太开口，终究是隔了一层纱。同时还有很多不到时候的事情不能点明，但好在现在跟卜凡上上课还是足够了。

虽然卜凡没沾过手，但岳明辉也没当他是小孩，让他不懂就问，自己讲起课来。

卜氏盘踞H省多年，肃清壁野，营盘坚固，势力渐渐向外延伸，岳明辉倒不避嫌，自嘲地说最强盛的时期大概就是他出走的那一年，不仅H省看上去铁桶一块，连周边省份也渐渐吃下了不少地盘，也直接导致虎口拔牙的自己差点走不成。

见卜凡并未深究，岳明辉也就接着讲了下去，那时卜氏手下分了三个势力团，嫡系当然是卜氏夫妇和卜凡亲哥的人，兵强马壮，人多势众，大多都是跟着卜氏几十年的亲兄弟。

听到这里卜凡倒是感同身受地应了几声，正因为是亲兄弟，站得最高，过得最好，因此在清算时也摔得最痛，十有八九都进了笼子，如今倒成了最不成气候的一群，这是他亲眼所见的。  
这一团亲兵里，现在只剩下几个贼心不死的叔父辈，指望着卜凡作为一个Alpha能够重整河山，刚进卜家别墅抢人，就被岳明辉赶跑了。  
卜凡听了笑了笑，自己说：“倒还要感谢他们成全了咱俩见面。”

岳明辉让卜凡一本正经的语气臊了一下，清了清嗓子接着讲。  
排第二的是杂牌军，大多是卜氏夫妇吞并省内其他帮派时收编的人手，虽然各有各的来头，平时有肉同吃，倒也是一呼百应，只是这个关头再要求忠义，未免也太不通人性，因此也就各有各的去路了。

老二们不负众望地倒戈相向，一方面抓紧分割卜氏原有的地盘，另一方面倒是同仇敌忾地狙击外省势力，忙得天昏地暗，卜凡听到这，点了点头自嘲道，他们根本忘了有卜凡这么一号不入流的人物。随即又发问，这前两个他自己晓得，只是从没想过还有第三个势力。

岳明辉心想你当然不知道，剩下这股势力就是当年拿你哥哥我换的，面上倒是没点明，只告诉卜凡剩下的一伙势力，表面上看是杀手组织道外和情报组织水星卖给卜氏的雇佣兵，平时送送负责送送外卖，箭无虚发，干净利索。

但直到这时候才水落石出，竟然是被渗透得最厉害的一部分，不到三个月悉数完蛋，中间还归队了好几个警察。  
这就搞得星轨的特务头子木子洋夜不能寐，天天琢磨着——自己家卖出去的菜里有蟑螂，是不是意味着厨房里就得有个虫窝？  
听到熟悉的名字，卜凡心里倒是一惊，他早知道岳明辉和木子洋有一定关系，但也未曾料到连这样核心的消息岳明辉都能拿到。  
岳明辉倒是没注意到卜凡心里的惊讶，自顾自地总结，如果真要认真说省内的局势，那大概就只有三个字：一团糟。

岳明辉说完，卜凡不响，过了很久才长叹一口气，提出问题：  
“那你晚上跟我睡吗？”  


3.  
“合着我讲了这么半天你就想着这个了？”岳明辉气得直拧卜凡耳朵。  
卜凡也很委屈：“你自己说的，没有消息就是最好的消息。咋地？难道你要我现在回去扛旗？”  
“算了算了先吃饭，先吃了再说。”岳明辉说着就要起身去叫李英超出来吃羊腿，被卜凡一把抓住。  
“那你晚上到底跟不跟我睡。”卜凡执着地问。  
“睡睡睡。”岳明辉面红耳赤地走了，到李英超房门前敲门叫宝宝出来吃饭。

“那你们亲完了吗？”李英超探出个脑袋问。  
“再问下去就先让你玩完。”岳明辉恶狠狠地夹着李英超的脑袋把他往外带。  
回到餐桌上，李英超倒没什么尴尬，小虎逼看见卜凡了就凑上去问：“你是我岳叔的Alpha吗？”  
卜凡刚感激他没追问自己哭的事情，怎么就又提出了个他也答不上来的问题，实在是头疼得很，求助地看向岳明辉。  
无奈岳明辉正在把回炉重温的羊腿往烤箱外掏，根本看不见背后的眼神。卜凡只好一咬牙，含糊地说了个保守的答案：“算是吧。”

“什么叫算是吧？”李英超开始刨根问底了：“是就是，不是就不是，标记了就是，没标记就不是，你到底是不是？”

所幸岳明辉终于听清了他们在说什么，放下羊腿，摘了手套，轻轻呼了李英超一脑袋，说：“嘴皮子这么溜跟谁学的？这讲的是是是是跟绕口令似的，是你该问的问题吗？”

“怎么不是我该问的问题，”李英超不满地反问：“那我关心我妈还有错啦？凡哥你评理，一个家里是不是要充分保障儿童的知情权？万一我妈突然要生二胎了我该何去何从？”

“还能少得了你口饭吃不是？”岳明辉乐了：“生二胎了就把你踢去跟你洋哥住，省得小白眼狼天天念叨洋哥洋哥洋哥。”

“你别转移话题，你这也没标记的，到底是还不是？”李英超又盯着他追问。

岳明辉一看，得，那边的卜凡也盯着他等答案，只好想了想说：

“以前是。”

卜凡似乎早有预料，沮丧地又靠回了椅背上，拿着叉子有一搭没一搭地扯羊腿肉吃。

李英超倒是锲而不舍，又接着问：“曾经是？那为什么现在不是了？以后还会是吗？”

岳明辉终于不堪其扰，一把扭正了李英超，勒令他头向盘子：“别问以后了，不吃饭的小孩没有以后，等不到二胎，今天就把你扔了，先扔糖罐后扔你，俩扔不同地方，让你自个哭去。”

李英超哦了一声，乖乖吃起饭来。

岳明辉其实也饿了半天，飞机上的三明治还不错，无奈他搂着熟睡的卜凡，也不好有什么大动作。再加上一来一去几之内天时差错乱，重逢的兴奋劲和厮杀的刺激过后剩下的是空前的疲惫，饿得不行，但吃得眼皮都快黏上了。

难得他眼神不好，还能看见卜凡没怎么动，吃了两根鸡翅，面条差不多是数着根吃的。

岳明辉也知道卜凡心情不好，好好一个大小伙子走在康庄正道上，大学刚毕业也没多久，还找着工作呢，突然之间家里就破产了，父母身陷囹圄，亲哥不知所踪，好不容易来了个干哥哥，或者就说是前男友吧，还没给他什么将来的希望。

但他知道自己真的没办法承诺什么，忽明忽暗的痛苦依然在他心头闪烁，卜凡眼里他们的过去阳光灿烂，只有他自己知道，那不过是一片人造光，灯灭之后依然灰暗无边。李英超问以后还会是吗的时候卜凡期待从他这里听到答案，但最终的决定权也许并不在他手上。

他决心洗清那重负的污垢，而雷雨刚刚落下第一滴。

“吃不下吗？要不要给你熬完粥？”岳明辉关切地对卜凡说，他知道卜凡看到自己的神情就会好好吃饭。

果不其然，卜凡马上打起精神吃了不少东西，边吃还边关心哥哥：“你别光说我，你飞机上也没怎么吃。”

岳明辉笑了，露出自己的小虎牙，摸了摸卜凡的脑袋说：“我吃饱了，洗澡睡觉去，你记得把碗洗了啊。”说完便起身走了，留下卜凡和李英超面面相觑。

两人对视了一会儿，卜凡自觉要缓解这个尴尬的局面，就开始和小弟聊天：“弟弟，老岳什么时候开始收养你的啊？”

李英超想了想说两年前吧，六月的时候，他给我带了荔枝吃。

卜凡心里咯噔一下，那正是自己二十岁生日刚过不久。

他十八岁的时候标记了岳明辉，二十岁时岳明辉不辞而别。

中间两年他们过得风月无边，后面的日子无不泛着酸楚，但想来也不过是又过了两年，岳明辉以前老跟他讲相对论，孤身一人时才知道相同长度的时间确实是不一样长。

只是十八岁的时候他哪想得到，每天搂着睡的哥哥转眼就不知所踪，明明前一晚他还借着过生日之名占了不少便宜，第二天起床此人就人间蒸发。

前半小时他还以为是因为自己闹狠了，所以岳明辉发脾气自己躲起来了，想着也许过一会儿哥哥就要拿着个什么东西过来跟他说：“哎，昨晚那不算，这才是我送你的生日礼物。”

但是额外的礼物没等到，岳明辉也没等到，他就这样不见了。

他问父母，我们小岳哪去了？

父母板着脸骂了声恶心，从此没有下文，权当养了近十年的干儿子从没存在过。

他问哥哥，我老婆哪去了？

哥哥抬头，眼神从他身上掠过，平静地说，要找自己找。

白羊座从不认输，卜凡说干就干，自己找了人查线索，他父母和亲哥倒是睁一只眼闭一只眼地由他折腾，想来应该也是不相信他能找到。

而他不负众望，确实也没找到。

岳明辉仿佛没有留下一点点痕迹凭空消失，所有的下属、同行连带着家里的保姆阿姨都说根本没见过这个人。

他不死心地追到国外，去学校里问这个人，结果所有人一口咬定：我们学校这几年收的华人学生不多，这个肯定不是。  
卜凡恍然大悟也许哥哥并没有真的在上学，鬼知道他的那些奖状证书都是去哪办的。

卜凡又回到他们住了好几年的公寓，临行前岳明辉还跟他商量着，要把冬天衣服从衣柜里收起来，运点回家，给夏装腾地方。  
现在，他发现不仅钥匙拧不开，连屋子都大变样，差点被新主人控告非法入侵。

他坐在楼道里嚎啕大哭，最后被保镖接走了。

所有生活痕迹都被抹去了，他渐渐怀疑岳明辉是不是一个只存在于自己想象中的人，有时傻傻拿着手机里的照片去问别人，你看我旁边这是谁？

保姆阿姨一掀鸭舌帽檐：哟我看看，哎，真精神…真帅…谁啊？

卜凡简直要绝望了，失去爱人已经够难熬，拥有独家记忆的感觉更不好受。  
后来有下属讨好他，跟他说，要找人就要找水星，水星就是当代琅琊阁，没有水星搜集不到的信息。

于是初生白羊不怕虎的卜凡怀着最后一丝希望，提着这几年的压岁钱就上水星找人去了。

水星和兄弟单位道外不同，道外只认钱不认人，水星只认人不认钱。按道理，卜凡这样对黑道两眼一抹黑的人，只配被大堂经理旁边跟着的实习生接待。

但阴差阳错地，他遇到了老总木子洋巡视分行，木子洋热情招待了他，用春风般的服务态度让他有了宾至如归的感觉，还问出两人上的是同一所幼儿园，师弟师弟地追着他叫。

但再怎么楞，卜凡也渐渐感觉出来了，木子洋知道什么实情，但就是不想告诉他，亲亲热热地话这么多，只是在逗他玩。

他冲木子洋发火，木子洋脾气比他更大，当即一壶茶泼在他身上，踹翻了桌子，冷冷地看着他说：“想要岳明辉，拿卜氏来换。”

卜凡知道生意是谈不下去了，他胸口攥着一团火，这火焰炙烤着他的灵魂，他握紧了拳头。

然后冲木子洋鞠了个躬。

他跟木子洋道歉，请木总裁大人有大量，不要计较，给自己一点哥哥的消息。

木子洋倒真被他吓了一跳，看神经病似的看了他很久，才长叹一口气摆摆手，让他把赔家具的钱留下，回去等消息。

在他要出门的那瞬间，木子洋突然没头没尾地问了一句：“那你还会信任他吗？”

卜凡握住门把手，头抵在门上，过了很久才回答：

“我爱他。”  
  
4.  
岳明辉的澡也洗得颇不安宁，洗着洗着就摸到后颈上自己祛掉标记的地方。

就像他十五岁时被卜氏夫妇收养，刚知道自己不用去水星当一双玉臂千人枕的情报收集人员，立刻在自己身上乱七八糟纹了一大堆东西，生怕别人把自己当O。

离开卜氏的当天中午，他就要李振洋给他安排了祛标记的手术。

其实这么类比也并不合适，毕竟不管是水星还是道外，带给他的大多是无尽痛苦的回忆，咬得他夜夜梦中惊醒。

但卜凡不一样，卜凡是从梦中抱住他的人，他一丁点苦都不想让他受，且不论情不情的，让这样的好人遭受痛苦本来就不公义。

但是他还是自己走了出来。

卜氏夫妇看着他和李振洋，就好像看着潘金莲和西门庆，对星轨的老大尚有几分忌惮地不敢外露，但对自己的前养子则不怎么忍得住。

“你可真是好样的，到哪儿都能靠着Alpha过活，以前凡子看你面善，我们就接了你回来。如今又有个木子洋上赶着要你。”

卜夫人在谈话的最后终于忍不住刺他：

“你还真让人相信你是个心比天高的Omega了？说着不想当，哪个Alpha的便宜你少占了？”

其实在商言商，卜氏从来没从他身上亏过什么，岳明辉心想。

当年卜氏从道外那里救下他，用的是一个道外叛徒的新身份。  
那个已经洗手退出江湖隐姓埋名好几年的叛徒，被道外诛杀全家，父母妻子一个个死在他面前，只留下了一个五岁的小孩，还给关到青训营，过上了他和李振洋当年的生活。

卜氏得了他，不仅彻底解决了小儿子分化期暴走的后顾之忧，还省下了一个保镖钱，让岳明辉明里暗里护着卜凡躲过了好几次刺杀。  
甚至在岳明辉的帮助下，海外版图顺利扩张，可谓既攘外又安内。

现在星轨出面交换他，虽然促成交易的一部分原因是岳明辉告诉他们，自己手上的东西，不够动摇核心，但是送几位大哥进去肯定没问题。  
但李振洋还是给出了道外的好几个杀手和水星的部分情报人员。  
毕竟虽然星轨杀人探听都很利索，但下单的同时也等于交出了自己的行动目的，能够拥有这么一支有着星轨的专业素养、但是绝对听命于自己的队伍，卜氏做梦都该笑醒。

从来都是这样，岳明辉心想，承受代价的从来都是别人，岳明辉于你们何足挂齿，只不过是忍受不了被挑衅而已。

于是他笑得天真烂漫，冲卜夫人说：“您当年不就是为了这个才要我来陪凡子的吗？”  
李振洋赶在烟灰缸砸下来之前把他拖离了战场，问他下一步怎么计划？

岳明辉在昏暗的二楼，看着楼下的卜凡在人群里四处找他，终于心有灵犀的抬头，正好看见了自家哥哥、自家宝贝、自家Omega站在楼上对他笑，羞涩中含有一点点期待。

“和凡子道个别，半夜等我信号。”岳明辉转过身对李振洋说，只身走到楼梯口迎接一路小跑上来的卜凡。

所以当他真正躺上手术台的时候，李振洋还是最后问了他一遍：“不留个念想？”

岳明辉难得没废话，简洁地说：“开始吧。”

我们将在没有黑暗的地方相遇，他默念着卜凡的名字，忍受着标记祛除的剧痛。

岳明辉这两个小时的澡洗完出来，果真就跟卜凡相遇在没有黑暗的地方了，床头灯暖洋洋的，卜凡躺在他床上，一副想睡又不敢睡的样子，可怜巴巴，像想打盹还得看店的大狗。

“干嘛呢，别等我，自个儿睡啊。”岳明辉钻进了被窝，被卜凡一把搂进了怀里。

“我这不是睡着了你就又走了嘛，”卜凡的手毫无暧昧地在他身上摸索，边摸边哥哥哥哥地喊。

“嗯，摸摸我瘦了没？”岳明辉眯着眼朦胧地说，他也实在是太困了。

“瘦了，肌肉都下去了，你这两年都没怎么练吧？”卜凡问。

“可不是，养孩子辛苦呗。”岳明辉轻松地说，却想起祛标记后卧床不起的两个月，那如同全身血液被抽干了一般的痛苦，直到看到李英超的笑脸才缓解，儿子真是荒漠甘泉。

“那你干嘛养个孩子？”卜凡亲着他的头发说，还顺便抱怨：“我还是喜欢你以前那金头发。”

“我这不是继承传统吗？”岳明辉懒洋洋地说：“你那会儿怎么不问你爹妈干嘛要养我？”

“对啊，我竟然没问过。”卜凡一拍脑袋，突然精神了，缠着哥哥问：“那你知道他们为什么养你吗？看你好看，给我收了当童养媳？”

岳明辉倒笑了，说：“你别说，有段时间你哥还真就管我叫我童养媳。”

卜凡只知道岳明辉在十五岁的时候被收养，但管他爸叫干爹的人实在不少，四岁到四十岁都有，他也一直没当回事。

刚开始唯一的区别大概就是岳明辉真的是被收到家里养着的，卜凡乐得有个面善的小哥哥一块儿玩，哥哥又温柔又好看，打起游戏还义气，他干什么都愿意陪着，想起童年生活，觉得实在不能更幸福。

到今天岳明辉提起他才想起来，其实他六岁时被绑架过一次，童年并非全然无忧无虑，只不过后来太快乐，所以都忘了。

“是啊，好像是有这么回事。”卜凡仔细想了想说：“我也不记得几岁了，反正就给我抓了关起来呗，然后还蒙着那个眼睛，还不给我喝水。”

“然后你不就开始做噩梦发高烧吗？”岳明辉说。

“可不！”卜凡终于想起来了：“我妈那时候还给我看大夫，说我得了什么P什么鬼。”

岳明辉说，那你再闻闻我味道，说着就放出了自己的信息素。

卜凡再次闻到了自己魂牵梦绕的味道，就像在飞机上一样，立刻感到踏实安宁，几乎眼皮马上就要合上。

“收收收，”卜凡连忙打断岳明辉：“你是不是又想转移话题？”

这次岳明辉倒是很无辜，没想到卜凡这么傻，骂他：“你还没回过弯来啊？”

卜凡想了想才恍然大悟：“噢！你的意思是，我爸妈收养你，是因为你信息素有安神作用？”

岳明辉满意地回答：“是了，哥哥就是来医你的药。”

那时候卜凡被绑架的噩梦困扰，加上小儿生长、换牙，特别容易发烧，四年之间从小胖子瘦成了李振洋，卜氏夫妇着急得不行，带着儿子四处求医。

没想到消息一个比一个坏，最后还有国手下了诊断，说要治不好的话，最好祈祷着菩萨保佑这孩子分化成Beta，万一不幸分化成了Alpha，就等着分化期暴走成神经病吧。

当天晚上的宴会上，卜氏夫妇坐的包间突然闯进了一个小孩，随后道外的人马上赶到，说着冒犯了，边把这个小孩往外拖。

心烦意乱的卜氏夫妇本想让道外把这不长眼的孩子拖出去打死，卜夫人身边靠着睡的卜凡却突然睁开了眼，看着这个小孩说：“这哥哥真好看。”

卜夫人心念一动，多问了两句，才知道这小孩是道外从小养的杀手苗子，在药物作用下提前分化了，却不想分化成了个O。

按照惯例，O是当不成杀手的，结果出来了就准备转专业到水星去。正巧有个大佬说血见多了晚上总是睡不好，听说星轨青训营出了个小孩，信息素堪比褪黑素，就准备要过去玩一段时间。

卜夫人一听，立刻知道这就是卜凡的转机了，念了几声佛号，说这孩子跟自己有缘，菩萨托梦说今天要收个干儿子，笑着问星轨放不放人。

彼时卜氏正处在上升期，加之开出了个星轨特别满意的交换条件，二话没说岳明辉就被成功过户了。

这段历史，卜氏夫妇、卜哥哥和岳明辉心有灵犀地从没说给卜凡听，直到今天岳明辉也不过蜻蜓点水一笔带过，只讲了当初是为了治病所以收养了他，丝毫没解释到底从哪找到了他、花了什么代价换回了他。

所以卜凡也就傻傻感慨，怎么这么天赐良缘，天上就能掉下个岳哥哥，治好了他的病，又给了他满心的伤，甜到忧伤地搂着哥哥睡了。  
  
5.  
但其实卜凡没有岳明辉想的那么傻，或者说，没有岳明辉表现出来认为的那么傻。争分夺秒谈情说爱是青少年本色，但并不代表他就真忘了自家的事，安安心心当什么大甜心了。

他自己知道，如果岳明辉真像他说的那么专心养孩子，那么这两年绝不会一点蛛丝马迹都查不出来，如果岳明辉真像他说的对省内事务雾里看花，那又怎么赶得及在那帮老狐狸动手前来把他带走，还顺顺利利地上了飞机？

别的不说，就冲他知道卜凡护照放哪这件事情，就已经十分了不得。

这几年卜夫人一向把重要证件看得牢牢的，还时不时转移阵地以防内贼，力求既能安全妥当又能拎包就走，谁料到岳明辉这样一个失踪两年的人，轻轻松松拿个钥匙扭一扭就从插线板后边取出来了，要说家里没内应还真不敢信。

但知道家里有贼是一回事，能抓出贼才是真本事。常言道用人不疑疑人不用，卜凡此时再度回想起家里的佣人小弟，只觉得脊背发麻，谁也不敢信。

那就要信岳明辉吗？

卜凡一直有百分之百的把握，岳明辉爱他，而且不会害他。不要问什么依据什么理由，爱不爱只要一眼就知道，卜凡看着岳明辉来救他时亮晶晶的眼睛，就知道自己这几年没白找人。

但是爱归爱，正如木子洋当初所说的，爱和信任未必是同一回事。

岳明辉爱他，迁就他，保护他，但自重逢后可再也没叫过干爹干妈，冷冰冰的你爸你妈你哥让卜凡清晰地认识到他对卜氏不仅没有什么感情，也许还有几分恨意。

尽管他尚不清楚这恨意从何而来，但心里也知道，自己的人身安全岳明辉是能保障，卜氏的前程和结局却不在他的考虑之中。

更何况，在手机终于充上电之后，卜凡收到了这样一条简短的信息，来自一个他和哥哥约定的备用号码：

“提防木子洋。”

木子洋要提防，那就不仅仅要提防星轨组织的老大木子洋，还要提防那个和岳明辉的失踪有着千丝万缕关系的木子洋，顺带着是不是也要提防一下从没交代过自己和木子洋有什么交情的岳明辉？

虽说此刻他的小岳又躺进了怀里，但有了秘密的人怎么能叫人不问真假地全盘照收？

卜凡心里有一点混沌未明的计划，也许此刻的相遇就是最好的安排，在这安安静静的小岛上，他能够完成两年前没有做完的事情——慢慢走近岳哥哥的内心，看看这滴水不漏的城墙后到底住着几只小兔子，如何才能真的把它们都搂到自己的怀里。

天黑很快又天亮，心怀鬼胎的人们一梦醒来屋外是漫天红霞，岳明辉和卜凡的时差都没倒好，破例早早起来，站在客厅窗前看着广场上人来人往。

“哥，你这房子租的还是买的？地段可以啊，核心商圈啊。”卜凡把下巴枕在岳明辉肩上，抱着他说。

“租的，本来房东拿着当民宿，去年我签了长租。”岳明辉手上拿着三明治吃，人顺势靠在了卜凡怀里。

“哎，这地方是挺好看的，但你们干嘛来这啊？弟弟不用上课的吗？”卜凡又接着问：“老岳，咱做家长的可要尊重义务教育法啊，再穷不能穷教育。”

“这就套上话了？”岳明辉不为所动，坚决直球回击：“谁让你家家大业大，要想躲起来可不得躲进北极圈。”

“那你为什么要躲我呢？”卜凡委屈地偷换概念：“我对你不好吗？”

岳明辉没接这茬，若无其事地澄清了事实又跳过去说：“也不完全是为了躲你家，那时候我不刚祛了标记嘛，身体不行，这边温泉好，适合疗养。”

这回倒轮到卜凡无言以对，祛标记的事情岳明辉摆明了不想细讲，接不下去话了就拿出来当挡箭牌，但他又不能因此就不疼他。他心中的岳明辉始终有肩不能扛手不能提、理不直气也壮的娇气一面，尽管知道他在他家混了这么多年，又能和木子洋扯上关系，绝非等闲之辈，但岳明辉轻描淡写地说起自己受了苦，他就忍不住要去想自己怎么不在他身边。

于是细细密密的吻又落在岳明辉后颈上，仿佛雪花突然飘起。

没过一会李英超也起床了，看起来小孩还真是不用上学的样子，也没点要去学校的准备，吃了饭就囔囔着：“岳叔岳叔咱们带凡哥出去见世面吧！”

岳明辉和卜凡一商量，反正国内的事情暂时也没有头绪，不如就当出来旅游度假，好好玩一圈，这波过了再考虑该怎么走下一步。

于是三人穿好衣服就准备要出门。

李英超前几天都是自己在家，最远的一次就是去买了盒冰棍儿，好不容易能放风了，激动得欢天喜地，不住对着厕所里催：“岳明辉！快点收拾！别臭美了！要扣你工资了！”。

卜凡在一边看着，不自觉带了笑意，倒真有点一家三口的感觉，眼瞅着弟弟真要急了，赶紧进去把还在抹头发的岳明辉带出来，一边带一边亲来亲去哄：“我哥今天真帅。”

东道主岳明辉和李英超带着卜凡溜达了一圈，看了看小镇上的教堂、港口、温泉游泳池和艺术区，没过一会儿就逛完了。于是岳明辉提议说要开车去看火山，三人就顺道去超市买了点东西路上吃，开着车就往城外去。

岳明辉开车，卜凡坐在副驾，李英超在后面不安分地一会儿躺一会儿趴，时不时又从后面伸出个小饼干喂岳明辉。

岳明辉头一偏就咬住，吃完还甜甜地说“谢谢宝宝”，听得卜凡心里痒痒的。

于是卜凡就跟这个思维实在太跳的弟弟套了一路近乎，终于在一个小时后也得到了弟弟的投喂，乐得带着弟弟胡乱唱歌，岳明辉也不阻止他，任两个人哟了一路。

火山毫不巍峨壮观，就是个巨大的圆口，还飘着臭鸡蛋味，熏得几个人龇牙咧嘴的。

上火山口时卜凡一手搂着岳明辉一手抓着弟弟软软的手，在山口站了没一会儿就嫌硫磺味重转身要走，没留神脚下地面的突起，还差点摔进了地面白烟滚烫的气穴，多亏了弟弟一个箭步上前扶了他一把，一米九二的大个子，还真叫他给扶住了。

他心有余悸地拍拍弟弟说：“好，哥没白疼你。”李英超不明所以地跟着傻笑。  
岳明辉在后面看着，罕见地没有出声关心他。

卜凡有那么一丝草木皆兵的心虚，试探小孩似乎有点下作，但至少今天他得到了两个重要信息，第一是李英超手上长着和岳明辉相似的老茧，那可不是做家务能留下来的；第二是李英超的身手同样很好，倒不是说扶他一把用的是什么咏春绝学，主要是这小孩反应极快，用卜凡亲哥的话来说，意识超群。  
综合地来看，不仅岳明辉深藏不露，连这个漂亮的小弟弟也大有来头。而能把这么小的孩子教成这样的地方并不多，正巧他就知道一个。

回程路上李英超有点困了，在后座有一搭没一搭地打瞌睡，岳明辉示意卜凡探过身去把抱枕塞他脑袋底下，卜凡照办，顺手摸了摸弟弟的头发。

待他重新坐定之后，岳明辉突然开口说：“你要真想查你家的事情，哥哥陪着你一起，本来也该做个了结了。”

卜凡没出声，看着窗外，这座城市主干道的红灯都是爱心形的，连累他也觉得自己的一颗红心怦怦跳，仿佛曙光和结局同时出现在眼前。  
  
6.  
卜凡没有接茬，岳明辉也没有再提查下去的事情，一天轻松快乐的游玩反而让他们更加疲惫，匆忙吃了点东西就洗澡上床了，放任补足了觉的李英超自己去当网瘾少年。

卜凡在半夜醒来，看见怀里不安分的岳明辉又在做噩梦，弹来弹去，箍都箍不住，他摸到了床头的手机，上面显示三点，还有亲哥的第二条短信。

他滑进去一看，依然简洁明了，正好验证了他的猜想：  
“岳明辉出身星轨青训营，注意安全。”

卜凡在黑暗中睁着眼想了很久，星轨的青训营他是知道的——一堆孤儿一起训练到十五岁，灌了药分化之后AB留在道外当杀手，O送到水星当间谍，既忠诚又好用，小时候他哥老吓唬他“等等就给你送星轨青训营去”。

只是没想到这个制度后来被木子洋给取消了，一时间还闹的沸沸扬扬，连卜凡都有所耳闻。据说木子洋也是从青训营一路做到高层的，这么想来两人大概在儿时有几分情谊。只是岳明辉十五岁来的卜氏，走的时候都二十四了，这跨越空间的情谊未免也太绵长了一点吧，卜凡酸溜溜地想。

这个出身可以解释岳明辉的一些举动，甚至发散思维的话还能解释李英超的来历，卜凡的脑子在心疼岳明辉和思考省内大乱和他是否有关之间来回切换，恍惚之间他突兀地想起了以前两人搂在一起看动物世界。  
野牛被耳中的蜱虫弄得发狂，在牛群中横冲直撞，在地上痛不欲生地滚动，彼时岳明辉幽幽感叹了一声，说人和畜生真是没两样，即使不知道为什么痛，光凭痛的感受就能搞得天翻地覆了。

岳明辉前两天没刮胡子，做噩梦还出了汗，手机幽微的灯光下显得邋里邋遢，像个宿醉的酒鬼。  
卜凡用拇指推开岳明辉皱紧的眉头，亲吻他颤抖的眼皮，无声地问哥哥：  
这就是你的小虫子吗？

岳明辉当然不会回答，卜凡拉了拉被子让他好好透气，自己慢慢躺下了，睡梦中他看见了自己的十八岁。

岳明辉做噩梦乱翻身的坏习惯由来已久，卜凡自己睡得沉，未必能次次察觉，就吩咐岳明辉醒了就叫自己。  
岳明辉有时会把他叫起来，但也不粗暴，就是整个人钻进他怀里，喃喃自语一般地说：“我有点儿害怕。”像是很脆弱，又像是毫不需要他帮助。  
瞬间激起大A的全部保护欲，让卜凡恨不得入梦去守着他。

但有一天卜凡和他同时醒来，卜凡还没来得及动作，却看到岳明辉只是自己慢慢爬起来坐着，对着虚空的黑暗看了很久，然后才慢慢把自己送进卜凡怀里。  
他火热的心在一瞬间冷了下来，几年相处间岳明辉的若即若离突然涌上心间。

他数次向岳明辉表白，岳明辉也总把爱挂在嘴边，身体上更是听之任之，从不拒绝，但他自己知道岳明辉有一部分完全不属于他，温柔的城墙也是城墙。

一个人越是待所有人都滴水不漏地温柔，就越叫人想要一点特殊的东西来证明自己占有的是独一份。岳明辉会对他撒娇，指使他去干这干那，故意欺负他，这些卜凡都甘之如饴，但心底还是有一点点惶恐。

岳明辉太成熟太甜蜜了，他似乎永远都没有脆弱和失控的那一面，他声称自己为了考试为了体重为了游戏烦恼，这当然不是谎话，但那都不是梦里出现的东西。起床时的坏脾气让他像个真人，清醒之后又戴上了虚伪的面具。

做噩梦是个保护他走进他的好契机，但岳明辉从未告诉他梦里追逐他的到底是什么。

卜凡自我开解他们还年轻，还有的是时间，这点脆弱终究会动摇壁垒。却唯独不能接受这份脆弱也是岳明辉细致准备后的精准表演。

他忍不住啪地一下亮了床头灯，看见岳明辉在突然亮起的灯光中突然有几分失措，心中有一秒念头闪过——也许他们的相处中就需要这样一个猝不及防的瞬间。

岳明辉眼眶红红地问他：“怎么啦凡子？”  
他只是冷眼相看，问他：“你这样有意思吗？”

岳明辉说不出一句话来，睫毛颤抖着似乎想哭，但是眼泪最终也没掉下来，卜凡想摇着他的肩膀让他把眼泪掉下来，最好能够嚎啕大哭，但是最终没有。

岳明辉转过身去，平躺在床上，一只手松松地圈住卜凡的手指，另一只手遮着额头，眼神一片茫然无助。

半晌后他终于酸涩地开口，艰难地承认：“凡子，我也不知道怎么办了，你标记我吧？”  
箭在弦上不得不发，卜凡等这句标记也等了很久，此刻难得岳明辉松口，就应该一往无前地去，车门焊死拉闸关灯，天雷地火地来一发身心交融。

但卜凡最终还是松开了弓弦，他看见了自己的贪婪，他要岳明辉存在于自己未来生命的每个重要时刻，他要自己永远是岳明辉心中无法动摇的第一位，他想要的远比标记更多，而此刻不知如何是好的人又何止岳明辉一个人。

两人相拥无言，最后疲惫睡去，将忧愁留给了明日和心底。

那场深夜对峙的几天后，想清楚了的卜凡联系了哥哥，坦白自己还是希望变得更强大一些，不要再当稀里糊涂的二皇子被保护。亲哥懂他，知道卜凡并没有夺权的意思，沉思了半晌问他是不是动了真心。

卜凡笑得很傻很天真，亲哥一看就知道还是完了蛋，大人们定的什么鬼计划，还指望以后能给卜凡相亲娶个什么大学教授之类的斯文女孩，难道不知道青梅竹马日久生情古已有之，小树苗歪到这份上定然矫不回来了。

于是亲哥也就坦然接受了，儿孙自有儿孙福，弟弟非要喜欢那个有故事的男同学，那就喜欢呗，活该当初要把人家捡回来当童养媳。

但是该提防还是要提防，该成长还是要成长。  
亲哥的思路是，卜氏二皇子这个身份，一般都有人跟着，学拳脚功夫，难道想拿金腰带吗？没意义的，不如积攒人脉，上位者最重要的是思维。

换句话说就是，卜凡都十八了，身子硬成那个样子，再怎么练也成不了高手，不如提高一下智商。

所以亲哥先给了卜凡一张电话卡，告诉他要入行就要做好最坏的打算，如果到时候你准备好了，就自然知道要用这张卡联系谁，如果到时候你还没准备好，也自然有人会打这个号码联系你。

此外亲哥也慢慢分了一部分势力到卜凡的手下，表面上当然都是洗的干干净净的企业，被当做生日礼物送上来，大家啧啧称赞卜氏俩儿子兄友弟恭，大太子真是疼弟弟，连卜氏夫妇自己也没意识到经营企业并不比经营黑道简单，能搞黑白双学位的人更是厉害，清清白白的企业里其实颇有几个能干活的。

而卜凡不知道的是，一梦醒来，岳明辉也联系了自己的老朋友，很久没见面，对方接起电话还是一贯的懒洋洋，问他：“干嘛呀老岳？”

岳明辉犹豫了半晌，终于跟他说：“洋洋，你记不记得，我们以前说过，想要有一点改变。”

“我准备好了。”岳明辉说。

电话那头的人沉默了，停顿了很长时间，终于回答他：“好，那我们就从最初的地方开始。”

所谓最初的地方，当然是指诸多噩梦之中最无助的那一段。

他们一路从青训营里相互扶持出来，全天下只有他知道现在星轨上位的大佬木子洋本名李振洋，看着骄傲自矜，能躺着就不坐着，实际上从小胆大包天，嗜赌如命。

十三岁时自己还不过是个自身难保的小屁孩，就敢暗中帮助岳明辉逃跑，被抓到时打得浑身是血，吊在架上狂笑着看着行刑人说：“还是我赢了。”

现在两个人都体面得像个人，但午夜梦回，有谁不知道出淤泥而不染并不可能，他们还深深根植于那污秽的泥塘之中。  
那残肢在几个小时前刚刚给他递过糖，那发丝曾被柔软的双手日日保养，有人说杀的人越多，心就会越坚硬，他们只知道见的血越多，就越让人想要紧紧抓住拥有的每一点。

他们都曾做梦看见漫天的大火，熊熊火光燃尽一切，他们相视一笑，欢呼着冲进烈焰，像陶瓷一样光芒绚丽，然后粉身碎骨。

而火苗在这一刻由他们亲手点燃。

十八岁的卜凡，为了让怀里的哥哥不再做噩梦，一只脚坚定地踏进了黑道，心中认定只要自己足够强，就能够打垮梦里的那些鬼魅。

二十二岁的岳明辉，为了能够对弟弟坦诚恐惧，拨通了李振洋的号码，邀请他一起把道外、把水星、把卜氏，把这噩梦里的一切全部撕个粉碎。

也许就在此刻命运捉弄了他们，紧紧相拥的两个人为着爱下定了决心，从此走向两条岔路。

  
7.  
而至始至终就走自己的路让别人没路走的二十岁少男李振洋，自有发愁的事情。

岳明辉一个电话打来就叫他安排，还非常客观地因为身陷敌营而且有个黏人小男友所以爱莫能助，剩下李振洋自己对着局势发愁。

严格来说作为木子洋的李振洋已经很了不起了，二十岁能坐上星轨圆桌的人屈指可数，要加上从一线起来这一点，还真就只剩他一个。

所谓三岁看老，其实青训营历史上的黑马寥寥无几，因为他们这些从青训营出来的顶尖大A杀手其实都有点毛病，而这些毛病会在青训营时期初见端倪，瞅准这些毛病下注，挑出来的基本都是尖儿。

有的嗜血得厉害，不管高矮胖瘦体面与否，每次出任务，现场都是惨不忍睹，血溅得满屋红彤彤，咋一看还以为要办喜事。用岳明辉的话来说，这些人就是心理上被阉割了，只能通过虐杀来满足人之大欲的基本需求。而这种人一般会被派去搞示威型的任务，被道外内部戏称为马头；

有的永远处于肾上腺素水平过高的状态，拿到奖金就去搞极限运动，赛车轰轰轰开，甚至还真的搞了车队得了个分站冠军，差点金盆洗手，后来才幡然醒悟，世界上还真没有什么事情比掠夺别人的生命来得刺激。这种人一般用于执行能上新闻联播的不可说任务，艺高人胆大，保护级别越高越是兴奋，堪称道外007；

还有少数人，早就觉得没有所谓未来，因此恨不得夜夜都在伊维萨岛吃药，力求今朝能醉得彻底。十二岁时李振洋问岳明辉，这些人为什么不怕喝酒喝得拿不起刀？十四岁的岳明辉告诉他，这是因为他们是唯一有心的人。李振洋嗤笑一声说那他们死定了。而这些人果不其然都死了。

所以像木子洋这样的，妥妥是匹黑马，一点坏毛病都没有，主要爱好是睡觉，还是字面意义上的睡觉。职业生涯靠自己一步一个脚印一路杀上来，杀出风格，杀出水平，杀上了杀手榜top1，然后突然说自己有个当公务员的梦想，转身去搞黑道行政工作。

对于木子洋的突然出现，星轨高层本来是很不满意的，参与行政意思就是要搞管理嘛，说白了就是要上位嘛，使不得使不得，纷纷劝他技术型人才还是专心本业的好。

但是木子洋自己发话了，说要去搞人力资源管理，自己要求去青训营里教小孩。

高层一听很高兴，青训营毫无油水，唯一优点是小孩子都还挺好看的，但分化之前都是组织财产，一个也动不得，加上前几年有个马头派大A成年后回来，大开杀戒，弄死了好几个当年的教官，那些好这口的人也都兴意阑珊了，不如去水星睡已经分化的小O来得物美价廉。

因此木子洋这一申请，无异于孙悟空自请封号弼马温，玉皇大帝们纷纷高兴了，也就由他去搞教研改革工作了。

只是久居高位的大佬们忽略了一点，心或许是世界上最脆弱的东西，但当它们被另一颗心真诚以待，也能是世界上最强大的东西。  
细框眼镜的木老师在青训营里大肆爱的教育，先搞放牛班的春天，让那堆小孩相信还有未来可言，接着再搞死亡诗社，鼓励崽子们攒着劲有朝一日去捅破着狭隘的牢笼。几年下来，还真搞出了一支木子洋军。

同时，木子洋在青训营当老师的那几年，道外杀手榜上的大A们莫名其妙、接二连三地在各种意外中失手了、重伤了、死亡了。  
当然，在道外这基本意味着同一下场。

专心教书育人的木子洋老师听闻后，在内部会议上长吁短叹还好自己转型退居二线，为数不多的每次接单都加倍小心，车开得还没有外卖员快，被人耻笑胆子忒小了。  
然后他话锋一转，提出在此人才凋敝之际，星轨是时候搞培养方案改革了。  
这一次的改革，将青训营原有的按比例录取改成了按分数录取，只要考核达标的孩子最终都能活下去填补空缺，不必非要争个你死我活，不仅大大提升了青训营的存活率，还有效为组织输送了高质量人才，高层们非常满意，当年的木子洋在年会上得了好几个表彰，水晶奖杯还搁办公桌上摆着。

直到有人终于注意到，道外杀手榜上有名者基本唯木子洋是从、水星甜美的小间谍们个个迷他迷得不行时，已经晚了。

二十岁的李振洋，暗网中的剧毒蜘蛛，树梢头的眯眼猎豹，在痛骂岳明辉这个废物点心帮不上忙后，暴躁地从床上下来，向自己的军队下达了命令。

像十三岁那年被绑在刑架上那样，冷眼着，狂笑着，他又一次赢了。

这一年的冬天，平稳上位的人民教师木子洋，兑现了对学生们的承诺，宣布解散青训营。

第二年的春天，李振洋突然说有事要见面，这几年他们基本没见过面，岳明辉以为有重大意外，一听立刻想着要如何告诉卜凡自己有事要回国一段时间。  
但李振洋下一秒又马上说不急，于是岳明辉思考片刻，算了算自己应该放假的时间，和卜凡回了趟国，然后跟李振洋在咖啡馆见了个面。

李振洋带了个小孩过来，小孩瘦得一把一把的，脸上倒是还有点肉，更衬得大眼睛楚楚可怜，一看就叫人心生好感。

岳明辉随手拿了咖啡厅的糖棒给小孩吃，小孩很惊喜，抿着糖笑得眉眼弯弯，岳明辉自己都没有察觉自己嘴角上扬。

“你收收，把你那孕妇般的眼神收收。”李振洋没好气地推了一把岳明辉，堂堂星轨大佬难得偷偷摸摸出来见人，口罩戴得严严实实，插着根吸管喝苏打水，非常烦。

“弟弟太可爱了嘛。”岳明辉也不掩饰，笑着说：“谁家的宝贝？”

岳明辉的语气大方亲昵，叫起宝贝自然而然，毫无暗示，仿佛眼前的小孩本来就是个宝贝，能够遇见就是值得高兴一整天的事情。

李振洋却不回答他，扭头看着小孩。

李英超认真地歪着头端详岳明辉，这个人很年轻，不像他想象的那样，是什么雌雄莫辨的大美人，反之，头发乱乱地扎了一揪，金发下面露出新长出来的黑色发根，薄衬衫下显出纹身的印记，是个彻头彻底的汉子。

只是他的神情，叫人一眼就明白为什么会选中他去陪伴一个夜夜噩梦的孩子。  
他没开口也带着三分笑意，眼睛总是有一点点湿润，像金鱼吐出的泡泡，像小狗柔软的鼻头，像池塘里荡漾着水草，倒映着飞鸟的掠影，像你能想到的一切和温暖有关的东西。

李英超忍不住笑了，原来是你啊，原来我的幸福家庭就用来换了你啊。

“我叫李英超，”他大方地冲岳明辉伸出了手：“以前我妈叫我灵超儿。”

岳明辉不明所以地握了握伸来的小手，点点头笑着说：“嗯，小李英超。”

小孩心头一酸，突然感到十分委屈，突兀地收回了手，一把抓起抱枕往沙发靠去，低着头咬着唇。

岳明辉无措地看向李振洋，完全不明白这一切是怎么回事。

“真是欠你们的。”李振洋长叹一口气，缓缓开口问：“你记不记得当初卜氏拿什么换的你？”

“一个道外的…”

叛徒两个字还没有出口，岳明辉突然意识到了眼前的一切是如此荒唐而真实。

“不是吧？”他喃喃自语，看着眼眶红红的小孩。

“弟弟那年五岁，资质很好，就留下来送到青训营了，我之前不知道，前几年有机会看档案了才找到他，就带在身边了。”

岳明辉看着李英超，李英超也看着他，嘴唇咬得死死的，眼泪一颗一颗清晰地往下掉。

“我…”岳明辉想开口，但是不知道到底该说什么：“你…”

李英超的眼神里有种强弩之末的凶狠，在眼泪的冲刷下渐渐只剩下属于一个十三岁小孩的委屈和无助。

岳明辉起身走到李英超面前蹲下，轻轻捉住他绕着抱枕紧紧攥在一起的手，把他的手指一根根松开来，握在自己的手中。

“宝贝”他看着他的眼睛轻轻喊“宝贝，我应该怎么做？”

李英超突然挣开了他的手，张开手臂用力搂住了他。

岳明辉的肩上传来一阵剧痛，李英超用力咬住了他，似乎要生生从他身上咬下一块肉，他忍着没发出声音，回抱着小孩，轻轻拍着他的背。

过了很久，李英超慢慢松开了他，带着满口铁锈味，轻轻亲了亲他的伤口。

“我不恨你，”小孩在他耳边说：“我喜欢你，谢谢你来了。”

“嗯，”岳明辉亲吻着小孩的发旋说：“我会还给你的。”

春日午后的咖啡香里，一条藤上的三个苦瓜终于碰头，一拍即合的苦瓜娃们决定搞他个大的，也就是在这次见面之后，弱势十余年的H省警方收到了第一份卧底队员的汇报。  
  
8  
和总是自诩娘家人、对卜凡横挑鼻子竖挑眼的李振洋不一样，李英超对卜凡的态度一直还不错。  
他带着动物幼崽般的好奇和莽撞凑近这个传说中的人，左看右看，思考岳明辉到底喜欢他什么，李振洋到底讨厌他什么。  
观察了一段时间，其实也就是两天，李英超自认为鹅眼看人清了，讨厌和喜欢事实上都源于同一个理由。

李振洋讨厌卜凡当然不止娘家人这个原因，实际上，他自己也不会承认，主要理由大概是卜凡这个人太快乐了。

也不是那种傻乎乎的快乐，就是，小鹅嫉妒地承认，也许是光明磊落的快乐，而这种快乐是他们三个人身上都没有的。  
凡哥就像个小太阳一样，总是暖烘烘的，高山低谷，始终挂在那里照耀着你。有时候小鹅自己就很快乐了，所以嫌他呆，有时候又觉得，只有这种人才是真的“有时治愈，常常帮助，总是安慰”。

有时候李英超又颠三倒四地乱讲话，搞得场面很尴尬，岳明辉一如既往地旁边捂着头叹气，卜凡就拼命给他找补“啊…对！弟弟说得特别对！”还嘿嘿嘿笑，搞得自己特别傻。

有时候岳明辉犯懒，自己跟李英超躺在沙发上打游戏，使唤卜凡洗碗，洗完还要切水果，猕猴桃还要挑熟的，拿勺子挖好了送过来，卜凡气得大吼“你这个老岳！”，过了一会又切好了端来，跟岳明辉说你亲我一下才给你吃，气得小鹅大喊恶心。

还有时候岳明辉坐着玩手机，李英超躺在他腿上思考人生，卜凡路过，停下来，对着他们傻笑，美滋滋的，一会儿亲亲这个，一会儿摸摸那个，好像幸福人生不过如此。

等到李英超意识到自己真的很喜欢跟岳明辉和卜凡在一起生活时，他也就明白了李振洋讨厌卜凡的理由。

并不是说李英超不快乐，他五岁进的青训营，十岁时被李振洋找到，十四岁被岳明辉收为养子带出国，在黑暗之后终于得到了最温柔的爱和最有力的保护。

李振洋对他很好。

不，小鹅又想了想，李振洋很坏，李振洋对他不好。

青训营还没解散时，有一天他突然被还不是老师的木子洋叫到宿舍，害怕得一句话都说不出来。大A叫他坐，他像名门淑女一样只坐了前三分之一的凳子，好像下一秒就要夺门而出。  
木子洋看着颤颤巍巍的他突然笑了，坐在床上，往后一靠倚在墙上，自言自语地说话。

“我有个特别好的朋友，我们认识的时候比你还小，训练完没什么好玩的，我俩随便找个地方就在地上画五子棋玩，谁赢了谁就噼里啪啦把输的打一顿。也不知道有啥好玩的，还开心得要命。

他手特别笨，我这么懒的人还得给他装被套，你知道青训营那个被套吧，里面也没个扣子，睡久了嘟噜成一团，我们也找不到针线把角缝上，隔三差五我俩就在那边装被套。后来他也学聪明了，整个人钻到被套里，抓着角给我，然后我们干活就快了。

还有一次，我们好不容易得了三包跳跳糖，一人吃了一包，剩下一包谁都不肯让谁，就猜拳，他一下就赢了，我就耍赖，我跟他说三局两胜，结果他又赢了，我就眼巴巴看着，结果他也没好意思，就分我了，我估计我吃的比他还多呢。”

李英超在他柔软的目光里渐渐放松，他惊讶于这个人竟然能用这样温和的声音来叙述在他看来生不如死的青训营时光，仿佛留给他的只有快乐。

“你吃过糖吗？”木子洋突然站起身问，李英超吓得往椅背一躲。

“小猫样！”木子洋嗤笑一声，走到自己的柜子边打开来掏出什么东西，头也不回地扔到了李英超怀里，李英超低头一看，是一小袋巧克力。

李英超犹豫着，并不敢吃，其实他也知道，要是木子洋要做什么，他现在并没有还手之力，不需要用到下药之类的手段，但他确实一点风险都不敢冒，要死也要做个明白鬼。

“哎，真是小猫。”木子洋回头看见包装袋完好无损，翻了个白眼，手臂一捞糖袋，刷拉撕开一个大口子，拿了两个出来，撕掉包装纸放嘴里嚼了嚼咽了下去。

他又抬手把糖袋扔回给李英超，不料撕的口子太大了，小金块们从半空洒落，七零八落地洒在地上。

“……”  
两人发出了一阵尴尬的沉默，木子洋凶狠地白了憋笑的李英超一眼，李英超吐了吐舌头，弯下腰捡起一颗糖，剥开糖纸放进嘴里。  
然后又弯下腰，开始把所有掉落的糖都笼在手心。

“还是个小馋猫。”他听见木子洋轻轻说。

他头也不抬，低头专心剥着糖纸，他很多年没有享受过这种曾经唾手可得的快乐了。

“我的那个朋友，他也许是你的仇人。”木子洋突然开口，李英超茫然地抬眼看他。

“我应该现在就杀了你，以免有一天你去找他寻仇。毕竟他现在过得还算不错。”木子洋并不回避他的眼神，李英超看见这个人的眼中不复温柔，杀手的灵魂在这个人身上苏醒，他感到自己的四肢开始变冷，乳脂的香气依然甜蜜，但他突然有种想要呕吐的感觉。

“但我不能这样做，”木子洋突然笑了，支起身子摸了摸他的头发，说：“如果那样，我们就再也不是朋友了。”

“如果他就那样，我们也不再是朋友了。”木子洋补充道。

其实那就是李振洋对他最坏的一次，把他关到房间，先威胁了他一顿，然后请他吃糖，然后再威胁了他一顿。  
此后的日子里，虽然李振洋还是口口声声说要揍他，但他真的没有再被吓坏过，嘴巴一瘪就有糖吃，甚至狐假虎威，真的把青训营当成一所特殊的学校，学到了不少有意思的东西。

但岳明辉就不一样了，岳妈妈对他是彻头彻底的好。

刚开始李英超也怀疑，是不是因为岳明辉自觉对他有所亏欠，所以总是变着法子托李振洋给他送什么外国零食和玩具，搞得李振洋对着混乱的宿舍衣柜，痛骂岳明辉跟个离婚后失去探视权的妈一样。

后来有一天李振洋突然说要带他去探病，却叫他把舍不得的东西都带上，李英超心里隐隐知道自己大概要离开星轨了。

他们进病房时岳明辉还躺在床上，脸色苍白地喊“洋洋和宝宝来了啊。”

祛标记很麻烦，尤其像他这种已经标记了两年的人，信息素都相当于鸡尾酒，搞分离无异于滤一遍血。  
李振洋站在床尾骂骂咧咧地把床摇起来，说老岳这傻逼非要折腾，不祛标记难道还没别的办法，我保证你每到发情期，我都能准点把那傻大个打晕了蒙上眼送你床上去。

岳明辉笑笑不理他，招呼李英超去他旁边坐，神神秘秘地跟李英超说：“我刚让人买了荔枝，桂味，好吃，刚刚才拿盐水泡着呢，不会上火，比糖好多了，在隔壁小冰箱里，你自个拿，别让洋洋抢你的。”

他吃了好几个才抱着桶回来，由于吃独食又被李振洋骂了一顿，而岳明辉已经收拾妥当了，大夏天穿着个外套，嘴唇依然不带一点血色。

“走吧宝宝，咱不要洋洋了。”岳明辉笑着搂过他，却在去机场的路上全程无言。

第一次坐上飞机的李英超有些紧张，不安地看着窗外，又回头看看岳明辉。

经过海关边检的折腾，岳明辉几近强弩之末，靠在椅背上。

李英超一瞬间恶念丛生，如果他在此时杀死岳明辉然后远走天涯，忙于处理省内乱局的李振洋再手眼通天也找不到他。

“别怕，我会保护你的。”会错意的岳明辉勉强坐直，把他搂进怀里，轻轻拍着他的手臂。

不会再有了，李英超默念着，不会再有恨了，我已经得到了更好的东西。

此后的两年里，他称呼岳明辉从哥哥，变成岳叔，然后变成岳妈妈，然后是老岳、岳明辉、岳老牛。

而岳明辉还是和刚开始一样，叫他宝宝，叫他儿砸，叫他灵超儿，叫他小李英超。

在这从始至终的爱里，他开始放开胆子撒欢撒野，招猫逗狗吓鸡，逃票看午夜场电影，把邻居花园里的装饰地精吊到门框上，用中国功夫恐吓往教堂门口扔酒瓶子的夜游少年。  
他学会不乖，做一个不听话的小孩，干尽了无关痛痒的恶作剧，然后笑嘻嘻地躲进无可奈何的岳明辉怀里。

但他还是没能学会如何给予、如何拯救、如何让老岳不再抚摸后颈、如何让洋哥不害怕警车的鸣笛，毕竟苦瓜们只能相互理解，不能强行把自己变成甜瓜。

所以，他所能做的，只有一直陪伴在他们身边。  
顺便，复制了一张卜凡的电话卡，在卜凡收到不明信息的时候，把“小心木子洋”这五个字传达给岳明辉，让李振洋顺藤摸瓜找到了卜凡亲哥，发出了第二条短信。  
  
9  
“弟弟也是青训营里出来的吗？”

岳明辉早上刷牙的时候，卜凡倚在门框上问他。

岳明辉歪了歪头，吐出一口白沫，答了声是。

“洋哥就是木子洋？”卜凡接着问。

“嗯，”岳明辉终于刷完了，准备刮胡子，往自己脸上涂着泡沫：“你见过的嘛。”

卜凡挤到他身前说了声我来，拿起了剃须刀。

岳明辉仰着脸看他，卜凡也不着急，手指在泡沫里摸来摸去，又拿着剃刀比划来比划去。

“干嘛呢，这就要杀人了？”岳明辉叫他摸得有点痒，黏着声音抱怨。

“还没呢。”卜凡轻轻说，开始沿着两鬓往下颌刮。

“还没？”岳明辉哑然失笑。

“嘘，别乱动。”卜凡抱怨着把他摆正：“等等给你弄伤了看你还臭不臭美。”

卜凡在剃刀滑过的细微声响中开口：“你以前总说我傻，我也不服气。

现在看来好像还真不聪明，跟你在一起这么多年，知道你心里有事，但也一直没找出来是什么。

我刚开始以为你怕我爸妈，还老想调和婆媳矛盾，傻不拉几地拉你们一块吃饭，还看春晚，哎，现在想想快尴尬死了，难怪我哥老踢我。

要早知道你那是恨，我就带你走了。

为什么呢？哥哥，我的爱人，我的亲人，为什么要这样呢？你自己留学的那两年，到底学了什么呢？他们到底是怎么把你从星轨接回来的呢？

后来，我估计你也知道吧？后来我跟我哥说，我还是得懂点，他就转了几个人给我。

我那时候也没想查你，就是怕你再为了保护我受伤，所以让人保护你。早知道就查一下了，到你走了我才知道你都没好好读书，还整天装高材生欺负我。

你走了之后，木子洋把你的痕迹清理得很干净，我爸妈也下了封口令，谁都不敢跟我说你到底是个什么情况。

哥哥，我要疯了，我那时候简直要疯了。

为什么，哥哥，现在能说了吗？为什么要走？”

卜凡用湿毛巾擦掉了最后一点泡沫，满意地看着岳明辉的脸如同月亮般清冷皎洁。

“我帮你弄干净了。”卜凡轻轻亲了亲他的唇：“告诉我吧，为什么？”

“你手机响了，”岳明辉说：“你的备用号码。”

卜凡神色一变，深深看了他一眼，快步走出卫生间。

岳明辉看见镜子里的自己，白衣黑裤，相貌整洁，确实很干净。

体面得就算这一刻直接躺进棺材也不需要入殓师修容。

卜凡的电话讲了十来分钟，等他走出房间的时候意外地看见木子洋也坐在沙发上，抱着个枕头犯困，小弟坐在他边上，拿着糖罐挑挑拣拣，岳明辉坐在另一张沙发上，面前的茶几上铺着绒布，他一个个零件地细致清理着手枪。

“师弟来了啊。”木子洋招呼他坐：“坐那坐那，别傻站着。”

“我哥也被抓了。”卜凡拖了张椅子坐下。

“自我介绍一下吧，各位。”卜凡说。

“哎，师弟敞亮，开门见山。”木子洋怪声怪气地应他。

“洋洋，好好说话。”岳明辉不赞同地看了他一眼。

“怎么，就不许我叫他师弟？真当我开玩笑呢？”木子洋突然发了脾气，把抱枕一砸：“全世界就他一个有幸福童年啊？谁还没上过个贵族幼儿园？”

木子洋冲卜凡点了点手指说道：

“你那时候小，肯定不记得了，我帮你想想。

你小班的时候，有一起很出名的绑架案，省GongAn厅厅长家的小孩被绑架了，然后撕票了，死的小孩六岁，血肉模糊，一滩肉泥。记不记得？

你不记得了是吧？毕竟你还小嘛。

那你记不记得你大哥正好是那年关进去的，过了三年又放出来了？

嗯，要是这也忘了，那你再想想，你被绑架，是不是就是这一年的事情？”

卜凡茫然地看着木子洋，木子洋冷笑一声，转头看岳明辉：“你看，这木头什么都不知道。”

岳明辉叹了口气，缓缓开口。

“你哥在那一年犯了个大的，几乎是板上钉钉的死刑，卜氏就绑架了洋洋，要挟他父亲销毁证据，他父亲不同意，卜氏就让道外撕票了。所幸道外看小孩还行，准备收到青训营，就伪造了尸体给他，那时候DNA检测还没推广，衣服鞋子都到了，他父母也就信了。

那时候他父母发誓一定要你哥偿命，但没提防手下不是人，被收买了，加上好律师，你哥三年就出来了，洋洋妈妈因此重病。

出来的那一年，他父亲的老部下看不下去，也找了道外，绑架了你，但他父亲知道了，最后还是把你放走了。

但是那个道外的杀手，因为私下和警察做生意，被视为叛徒，一直被追杀。”

讲到这里，岳明辉看了眼李英超。

李英超抿了抿嘴唇，自己开口接了下去。

“那个叛徒是我爸，几年后认识了我妈，然后生了我，过得还挺开心的。后来你因为PTSD做噩梦，卜氏知道岳叔的信息素对你有用，就找道外把岳叔换了回去。

代价就是我爸的行踪。”

木子洋把李英超搂进怀里，点评道：“你们卜氏真是算盘打得精，明明自己恨得咬牙切齿，非要按着当筹码，换了个老岳回去，真是兵不刃血。”

岳明辉组装好了枪，正一颗颗往里面填子弹，柔和的晨光透过薄纱窗帘照在他脸上，忽明忽暗。

“我在卜氏这几年，一直帮他们做资产转移，所以那年我和他们摊牌，如果他们愿意放我走，洋洋可以给他们一些人手，也就是我和你说过的，第三股势力。  
如果他们不愿意，那么鱼死网破，我虽无能，手上的证据送几个你的舅舅叔叔进去还是足够的。”

岳明辉说完，李振洋补充道：“我十六岁的时候见到了我家老头，老头余热还在，虽然我俩都不对付，但教学理念还是差不多的。所以十八岁我接手青训营，把杀手特务学校开成了警校。”

他看着卜凡，脸上挂着笑意：“卜夫人没想到吧，买的没有卖的精，我们的星轨的人，没有那么好要的。”

岳明辉装完了子弹，挂上消音器，抬头直视着卜凡通红的眼睛，平静地总结：

“事情差不多就是这样了，比报仇多一点，比卫道少一点。  
除了弟弟，我俩都不干净，或者说弟弟也学了很多不该学的东西，但好歹弟弟还有救，就不带上他了。我们说得冠冕堂皇，但这几年坏事也干了不少，只是那年我们三人遇到一起，决定要把这一切全部清理掉，什么代价都不怕。  
现在，卜氏完蛋了，星轨的材料也在检方桌上了，就剩下我们两条大毒虫，清算就是要一个都不放过。  
我知道你心里难受，因为你没在这条路上走过，你口口声声说你要懂，说你要变强，但你没见过血，你没杀过人，我早就知道，你这种人，不会通过伤害别人变得强大，你太好了。这枪里有两颗子弹，你枪法很好，现在我们在这里，枪在你的手里。

‘你们中间谁是没有罪的，谁就可以先拿石头打他。’来吧，凡子，你是无罪的。”

岳明辉将枪递到了卜凡手中。

“你可真行，岳明辉。”卜凡低声说，手颤抖得拿不住枪，岳明辉的手再次包裹住他，摆正了他每一根手指的位置，就像从前他手把手教他怎么开第一枪。

“你可真行啊。”卜凡低头看着手中的枪，也看着岳明辉还没收回去的手。

他的手已经不再带着伤了，只是一如既往的苍白和冰冷，卜凡在他准备撒手的第一秒就下意识地抓住了他。

“你连清算过去都敢，为什么遇见我就逃？”卜凡松开右手让枪掉到地毯上，左手死死抓着他问。

李英超在后面噗嗤一下笑出声，李振洋伸长腿用套着胡萝卜色袜子的脚踢了岳明辉一下，扬着眉骂他：“我就说，人妻就是话多戏也多，白擦半天枪。”

卜凡并没理睬他们，他只注意到，说完那些话仿佛耗尽了岳明辉全部的力气，他探身向前抬起右手摸了摸岳明辉的背，果不其然一片冰冷。在暖气房内，白色衬衫凉凉地贴在他背上。

卜凡向前一步，单膝半跪在他面前，捧着他的脸。

岳明辉全身都在颤抖，咬紧下唇，呼吸急促，任由卜凡的吻轻轻拂过他的发梢和皮肤，轻柔得好像情歌，晴空的流云，子夜的流星，转瞬即逝的一线光明，一辈子的遗憾和追寻。

“你怕的是我爱你，还是我不爱你？”

卜凡的最后审判终于落下，天火、硫磺和大洪水同时降临，岳明辉发现自己说不出任何一个答案，直到卜凡的吻再次落到他的脸上，他才后知后觉地意识到眼泪早就落下来。

“行了小弟，这就不是咱该看的部分了。”木子洋夹起李英超就往门口走，临前高喊：“别在客厅搞啊，我还回来呢。”

卜凡坐回沙发上，将仍在颤抖的岳明辉抱在腿上，效仿岳明辉曾经做过无数次的那样，用自己的信息素安慰着他。

淡淡的树木香气在空气中弥漫，岳明辉终于承认自己错得离谱，他曾以为卜凡永远是根不开窍的木头，一旦卷入这烈焰就会化作灰烬，但呆头呆脑的小木头不知不觉长成大树，他一直在证明有一种方式比摧毁更为有力。

“我们有很多别的办法去结束这一切，”卜凡在岳明辉耳边轻轻说：“但你应该一直在我身边。”

粉红的极光在城市降临，庞大的鲸鱼跃出海面，北大西洋的暖流让港口永不封冻，在冰川与熔岩交汇之地，漫长的凛冬终于过去。

岳明辉说：“我愿意。”

【END】

番外一《也不是无影踪》

岳明辉和卜凡的婚礼办得很简单，考虑到大家家里的特殊情况，婚礼现场只有他们四个人和热情的小镇居民。他们在教堂简单宣誓，交换戒指、亲吻和以后的人生，然后又进入了日常生活。

实际上这也是情势迫不得已，他们四个现在都是穷光蛋，当然说真穷也不是，就是不像以前那么宽裕，也烧不起那些跑车之类的昂贵嗜好。毕竟他们除了留点安家费和日常开销储蓄，其他都一文不剩地捐给了本国的癌症研究中心，最有钱的也许还是收了几年压岁钱的李英超。  
但谁家办婚礼还花儿子的钱？

卜凡说要帮他赎罪，第一步就是把他拥有但是厌恶着的都抛掉。  
以前岳明辉倒也动过这个念头，黑钱花起来不安心，他想着自己也不是不能挣钱，把钱都捐了得了。但是那时候自己毕竟带着儿子，还在躲避卜氏追踪，不敢说生活里永远没风险，故有时念头一动，又给压下去了。

现在卜凡在他身边，他自觉无所畏惧，最困难的时刻已经过去了，以后发生什么都能解决，因此就高高兴兴毫无留恋地把旧日资产都捐出去为社会进步做贡献了。

商量这事情的时候他也问了老朋友的意见，问要不要搭个车一块了。金牛座的李振洋嗷嗷叫，囔囔着死也不捐，脱离了组织就不能锦衣玉食了怎么地，怎么样也要留点老本给小弟时不时开荤不是吗？黑道挣钱也辛苦啊！  
实际上到了现场签字确认的那天，还是认命拿出了银行卡，一看资产可比岳明辉多多了。

捐完钱，一穷二白的几个人对视一眼，都笑得跟卜凡似的。

虽说他们已经说开了，李振洋也不再天天想着揍卜凡一顿了，但是国内形势毕竟还是复杂，他们也回不去，四个人一合计干脆就不走了。

岳明辉和卜凡商量着把现在住的公寓买了下来，三个带独卫的卧室，厨房和客厅都巨大，楼下还有杂货店，怎么住怎么舒服，唯一缺点就是没电梯，三层楼得爬着上去。  
李振洋不甘落后，就在附近买了个带花园的独栋双层，说要过单身贵族生活，其实无聊得不行，天天哄着李英超去花园里帮他种玫瑰。

定完住宿就要忙生计，三个大人纷纷开始找工作。李振洋仗着张能唬人的国际通用审美脸和丰富的娱乐经验，不知怎么的混成了个当地小有名气的酒吧的DJ，竟然还受邀去参加了音乐节。  
岳明辉和卜凡善用多年留洋的经验和语言优势，搞起了服务业，考了几个执照，挂名在西部一家俱乐部名下，接待世界各地游客搞冰山徒步项目，隔段时间就去学校做海鹦和鲸鱼的保护宣传。  
两人每天早上目送着凭借中国功夫成为本地酷孩榜首的李英超蹬着单车呼朋引伴地去上学，美美喝杯咖啡，一起开着车去上班，晚上回来还能给儿子带个龙虾外卖。

日子按部就班，过得很舒坦，但过几天岳明辉又忍不住开始多想了。

卜凡是个仪式感很重的人，很喜欢搞一些浪漫刺激的情调。当年第一次标记他的时候玫瑰花一路从门口铺到卧室，岳明辉赤脚裸身踩上去，陷入床垫的时刻，花瓣黏在他的皮肤上，点缀着着吻痕和精液，欲望像画布一样铺展开来。  
卜凡对此念念不忘，说了好几次，讲得岳明辉像清晨的夏娃一样纯洁，岳明辉连声说我不是我没有你可别瞎说。

后来卜凡二十岁生日，自觉是个真正的成年人了，Alpha的某部分本性开始觉醒，叫嚣着向哥哥要求控制权，一条黑布蒙住了双眼也蒙住了天，一片黑暗中响起的是什么？是命令还是相机快门声？  
混合着一点羞耻一点愧疚和满溢的爱意，在诀别的黎明前，两人精疲力竭地相拥入睡。

但是这一次，一切都来得太平常了，平淡无奇的婚礼，一周三次做爱，每天早上卜凡在厨房煎面包拌沙拉，偶尔岳明辉早起了就煮粥，在办公室里一起骂客户，每周五晚上带着李英超一起看午夜场电影，周六去看小鹅足球训练，在李振洋溜进更衣室偷刚刚铲倒小鹅的小孩的书包前把他揪住。

在满足的快乐之余岳明辉总是忍不住担心，这一切就好像卜凡刻意要成全他对平凡生活的追求，也许这并不是他想要的？当然这其中含着过多的愧疚，他的存在成就也摧毁了卜凡的青春，那些肆意妄为的快乐因为他早早戛然而止，岳明辉时常感到困惑，端着咖啡杯歪头问窗外的鸽子：你有没有有爱过一个人，爱到不知道如何去爱才好？  
卜凡想要的是什么呢？想要岳明辉，这当然没错，但也许那个会在生日宴上当众亲吻他、拉着他的手一起切蛋糕倒香槟的男孩想要的是更深刻、更刺激的生活，而不是这样，一日三餐，柴米油盐。

岳明辉又开始啃手，被卜凡逮住了，卜凡亲亲他的手，又亲亲他的唇，问他怎么啦？

岳明辉犹豫了一下说：“你想生小孩吗？”

卜凡乐了：“哥，瞧你这话问的，我想生也没这功能啊？”

笑完又搂着他说：“要是哥哥愿意生的话，别说小孩，生个小猫小狗我都开心。”

岳明辉说我是什么妖怪我生小猫小狗，一会又说那我们要个孩子吧。

“也行，不过，” 卜凡笑了笑说：“你脑子里又在想些什么乱七八糟的事情？”

岳明辉哑然，坦诚相对比一丝不挂更叫人羞怯，想说的话那么多，但近乡情怯，卜凡越是聪明，他就越羞于启齿，过了一会儿无赖地转身把头埋进卜凡怀里。

卜凡轻轻咬着他后颈上的皮肉，用猫妈妈咬起小猫的那种霸道和温存，过了一会儿才松开，说：“等你发情期，快到了，连标记一块搞了。”

接下来岳明辉才意识到卜凡的仪式感一点都没变，他买了一大叠试纸算造人时间，还开始托人买营养品，每天自己吃完了就盯着岳明辉吃。

后来有一天岳明辉打开衣橱下面的柜子，发现卜凡竟然买了七八条床单，洗得干干净净叠得整整齐齐放在一起。  
他问卜凡买这么多是遇上特价了吗，卜凡理直气壮跟他说：“发情期不好几天吗？备着，省得到时候没工夫洗。”臊得岳明辉恨不得当场跳窗出去。

大约发情期的前两天他们把李英超送到了笑得不怀好意的李振洋家，李振洋大手一挥说可劲造，被岳明辉指挥国家队预备役球员李英超追着跑。

情热如期而至，岳明辉半夜醒来时没开灯就摸到了床头的水瓶，拿起来吸了两口，才浑浑噩噩意识到卜凡在亲吻他的背。

潮湿的吻顺着脊梁往上走，他是块既酥脆又柔软的小饼干，一点点水分的渗入就溃不成型，崩塌之中灵魂和身体分离，身体散落在床上，灵魂飞起到星辰之间。

他想支起身子，把背往卜凡的方向送，也许是真丝床单不吃力，也许是他本来就没有余力，又落回床上，他肯定听见了卜凡闷在胸腔里的笑声，因为笑的震动经由皮肤从后颈传导到他的耳边，变成天边轰隆作响的雷声和他停不下来的心跳。  
卜凡一手扣着他的肩，一手探到前面去抚摸他的勃起，均匀地将前液涂抹在前端，热烘烘的气吐在他耳边，他能感觉自己因此完全潮湿和打开，拱着背去贴卜凡那根在他腿上滑来滑去的热乎乎玩意儿。

“怎么会买这种…”岳明辉从牙缝中挤出一句话：“…太滑了”

卜凡的手轻轻拂过他的肩胛骨，撑起身借着月光欣赏点点吻痕。

“你不觉得，这样你就像，”卜凡说：“像琴盒里的小提琴。”

岳明辉骂了句脏话，发出一点压抑的笑声，呻吟的尾音像水波一样散开在空中。

卜凡的手游走在他圆润的肩背和臀上，就像在擦拭着自己的珍藏，让他发出清澈的声音，弦乐在寂静的夜里回响。然后唇替代了手，往更深的地方走去，更深的地方是滴着水的幽深峡谷，也是撕开花瓣后黏腻的一点花蕊，柔软的事物相互触碰，让坚硬的部分更加坚硬。

“我想看着你，”岳明辉喃喃：“让我看着你。”

卜凡顺从地将他翻过身来，岳明辉的眼神已经有些混沌，他凭着本能去往卜凡身上贴近，两只手臂牢牢笼着他，急切地要去吻他，要把他吞进去，包含着欲望和恐惧，要坦诚相见，要光明磊落，要完完全全的融为一体。

“慢点，宝贝，慢点”卜凡托着他的臀让他慢慢吞进去，发情期的Omega轻而易举地完整接纳了他，卜凡轻轻摇晃身体推送，填补他失去的空虚的。那感觉温柔缓慢到令他觉得酸涩，一阵一阵的快感亦幻亦真地从脚趾头闪过头发丝，岳明辉在被填满的时候感到更大的空虚和不满足，暴雨打下之前的无力更强迫他回顾过去：是这样的吗？我们第一次做爱的时候是这样的吗？你那时也像现在这么温柔吗？还是你始终都是这样的？

“再用力一点。”岳明辉命令卜凡，手指渐渐抓紧他的背。

卜凡从善如流地用力挺胯，让自己进入未曾涉足的领域中，粗暴的抽插反而让岳明辉感到满足，他甚至陷入迷茫与混沌之中，自己抓住大腿向卜凡打开，全然无防备的状态令卜凡登时又大了一圈。他在海浪和岩浆的呼啸中，地心的岳明辉有时清醒有时迷糊，清醒时他叫着卜凡的名字，迷糊时他叫着卜凡的名字。

“我可以吗？”在牙齿落在腺体前，卜凡问他。

“永远。”岳明辉回答。

“你怎么还带了酒杯？”卜凡看着岳明辉变戏法一样从冲锋衣里掏出两只不锈钢杯子和一个酒壶：“你是不是拿这俩玩意垫胸了？”

“去你的吧！没情调。”岳明辉笑着骂他：“去冰川里捡两块冰块回来。”

冰块在琥珀色的液体中荡漾，冰原上的风呼呼作响，酒入喉的炽热之后是柔软绵长，两人看着未来几年事业开展的主要场所，满意地呼出了一口气，在冰川上瞬间化作白烟。

“你听。”卜凡突然说。

“什么？”岳明辉问。

“你站在这里，听，是地下冰河的声音。”卜凡说。

岳明辉侧耳倾听，回头看着卜凡，露出了惊喜而炽热的笑容，如同第一次见到阳光的男孩。

卜凡为此落下泪来。

【END】

番外二《只是想你太浓》

岳明辉太瘦了，显怀得晚，直到五个多月时的一次，脱下大衣露出突出的腹部，傻爸爸卜凡绕着他高兴地直打转，李英超才后知后觉地清晰意识到家里要多个人了。

也就是在这个时候李英超的叛逆期呼啸而至。

学校和球队的老师开始频频告状，孩子倒没有欺凌弱小，反过来，小鹅整天把学校里的不良少年打得哇哇叫，在球队里，谁脏动作多了，鹅就盯着他啄，高度发达高度文明的国家实在不鼓励这种私刑，岳明辉一个月接到的老师电话大概是过去几年的总和。

除了在学校，回家了李英超也不安分。  
饭照吃地照扫，但每天就跟蝙蝠侠似的，半夜到了，就自己拧开门从家里溜出去，蹲在市图书馆的屋顶上，观察派对散场后的男男女女，学猫头鹰叫吓咸猪手们，拿小铁片丢飙车少年的轮胎。

卜凡不管他，或者说卜凡还拍案叫好，说弟弟有血性，燕赵男儿，还打算盘个车库给他当蝙蝠洞。最后俩人一块被岳明辉从楼梯底下的储藏间拽出来，一大一小灰头土脸的，还没停止窃窃私语，隐约听见说什么要把图钉加进去。

岳明辉怒目而视，卜凡一下就怂了，拉起T恤擦了把脸，坐在地上摇他的手：“别生气别生气。”

岳明辉恶声恶气地把他赶去洗澡，卜凡一步三回头看弟弟有没有挨骂的迹象，被“快去！！”的怒吼震慑得一溜小跑。

岳明辉看着倔强抿着嘴的李英超，长叹了口气，不甚轻松地蹲下来，抬手摸了摸他的脸，被灰尘呛得直咳嗽。

“跟我说说，怎么回事？”岳明辉在李英超七手八脚的拍背顺气里缓过来，顺势坐在地上。

李英超没马上接话，过了一会儿才抬起灰扑扑的小脸说：“我那天晚上看到有个小猫在路上流浪，我就跟着他，他也跟着我，走着走着，还回头看我，是个小狸花猫，可好看了。”

岳明辉也没说话，静静听他讲。

“我们一起去了健身房那边的公交车站，那个玻璃车站，我最喜欢的那个，旁边卖彩票的那个。”李英超带着点笑说：“然后我听见远处有人尖叫，我和小猫就一起抬头，看见了极光。”

“真漂亮啊！”李英超赞叹着，一脸神往：“虽然我见过好多次了，但是每一次看到，我都还是高兴得想哭。”

岳明辉看着他的笑脸，心顿时也软了，捏了捏他的脸。

“小猫陪我看了极光，我能收养他吗？”李英超突然问。

岳明辉愣了一下，脑中飞快思考着，怀孕能养猫吗？是不是有人说不好？有那个什么虫？

李英超忽地站起身，硬生生抛下一句：“我去洗澡了”就走了。

过一会儿又哒哒哒跑回来把地上的岳明辉扶起来，然后才跑掉。

岳明辉开始留心路上的野猫。

李英超给的信息太少了，流浪猫，大概是个小公猫，狸花猫，还是狸花猫中的美人，综合起来就是个本地很常见的小猫。

他先顺着图书馆周边找，绕完了市中心的电影院、市政府、咖啡厅和纪念品商店，得到了百八十个人的问候关怀，但一无所获。于是他又一路散步到车站，想看看能不能遇见小猫。

他手上拎了个相机，想着要是遇见了狸花猫就拍下来给小鹅看看，有一就有二，按图索骥就好找了。  
但是相机太沉了，带子勒得他手疼，他犹豫了一下要不要把相机寄存在旁边店里，拿手机拍就好了。但想了想，狸花猫长得都差不多，不拍个高清的没准李英超也故人相见不相识，于是就接着勒着手走。

走到海港附近，他实在是走不动了，想了想，觉得猫是夜行动物，也许要晚上才会出现。等今天吃完饭，他就让卜凡陪他一起出来走走海港这一带，明晚再去超市那边找找，大概就能摸着尾巴尖儿。

卜凡还没下班，他发了个短信让每天晚上十一点才开工的李振洋开车去接李英超，顺便来载自己。

李英超来的时候，正看见岳明辉跪在地上，往车底下张望，好像被撞了一样捂着肚子，吓得他心脏漏跳一拍，飞快扯了安全带打开车门往下跳。

“诶，宝宝来了，”岳明辉转过身冲他招手大喊：“你快来看看，这是不是你那只小猫？”

李英超心跳如擂，咬着嘴唇俯下身看车底下。

车底端坐着一只狸花小猫，神色莫辨，在阴影中两只耳朵尖尖，好像一个小蝙蝠侠。

李英超一言不发地把岳明辉扶起来，在他脸颊亲了一口。

“不是吗？”岳明辉忧心忡忡地问。

“不养了，他不是流浪猫。”李英超欢快地回答。

回家后，岳明辉坐在沙发上休息，小鹅又蹲在旁边盯着他的肚子，左摸摸右摸摸，好一会儿才抬起头问他：“这里面是小小李英超吗？”

卜凡一听乐了，摸摸大儿子的头毛说：“里面这个要么姓卜要么姓岳，怎么着也不能姓李啊。”

看李英超一脸不服气，李振洋又不乐意了，一把搂过岳明辉吧唧在脸上亲了一口，挑衅地看着卜凡说：“姓个李怎么了？你就这么肯定我们小岳跟隔壁老李没一腿啊？”

卜凡看着一脸得意的李振洋，俯下身来托着岳明辉的脸来了个深吻，难分难舍，直到小鹅又开始怪叫才离开。

“这才叫有一腿。”他挑了挑眉回答李振洋。

谁还不是个Alpha了怎么地！

岳明辉面红耳赤地在嘚瑟的卜凡手臂上扇了一巴掌，凶狠地吼道：“做饭去！”

然后又转过头看嬉皮笑脸的李振洋：“你可别扇风点火了，哪凉快哪待着去。”

李振洋懒洋洋伸了个懒腰，应了一声就往厨房逗卜凡去了，过了一会儿又拎着车钥匙出来，说卜凡使唤他去买点米回来，问弟弟要不要跟着一块去。

小鹅看了看岳明辉，又看了看李振洋，犹豫了一下说：“我想陪岳叔。”

气得李振洋大骂小白眼狼，自己孤零零就走了。

李英超小心翼翼地坐到岳明辉旁边，轻得仿佛沙发的起伏能演变成海啸波及他一样。岳明辉难得见到虎崽如此谨小慎微，又好笑又心疼，像从前一样将儿子搂紧，两人头靠着头窃窃私语。

“这是个弟弟还是妹妹啊？”李英超在岳明辉怀里找了个舒服的位置靠着问。

“你想要弟弟还是妹妹？”岳明辉逗他：“是弟弟就让他跟你学踢球，小小一个小孩，脑袋还没足球大，追着你跑，好不好玩？”

“嗯…”李英超想了想那个画面，接着问：“那要是妹妹呢？”

“要是个妹妹呀，”岳明辉想了想，说：“要是个妹妹，就给她穿个粉色的小熊外套，骑在凡子肩上，在场边给你喊加油，怎么样？”

“那我要妹妹！”李英超开心地笑了，接着说：“如果是妹妹，我就允许她长得比我好看。要是有人要追她，我就开洋哥的跑车去学校后门堵他。”

“哎宝贝，长得比你还好看，这得多难呀。”岳明辉边摸他的头边说。

他的信息素因为孕期起了一些变化，以前爆发时偶尔也还有乙醚的刺激感，现在完全是温和柔软的一首舒伯特，小鹅在怀里靠了一会儿就觉得暖烘烘的，昏昏欲睡。

“那我还能一直跟你们住在一起吗？”小鹅在困意中挣扎着问。

“当然啦宝贝，一直都可以，”岳明辉亲亲他耷拉下来的眼皮：“直到你拥有新的家庭，直到永远。”

“嗯，我爱你，”小鹅在睡前模模糊糊地说：“也爱凡哥和妹妹。”

“那洋洋呢？不爱洋洋啦？”岳明辉忍不住笑了。

小鹅睡得很沉，听不见提问，嘴角弯弯，就像梦见了和小猫一起从粉色的极光间飞过。

【END】


End file.
